Diffused Blood
We tried giving it every liquid we could find. Water, beer, soda - anything Jim and I could find in the house. The thing pulsated and rippled, like a mound of flesh in our living room. It looked like a baby blob of sorts. Jim came in and started spraying it with bleach, but it didn't seem to care about it. It just mixed and muddled like with everything else we tried to clean it with. I sat on the couch and stared at for a while. "That was smaller an hour ago... I swear we're just spreading it about. I think we need to call someone about this, Jim..." "Shut up, Adam! You don't know what it is! It could be dangerous for others. Maybe if they come into air contact they will die or something. It's best we keep it here with just us." "Really? Are you listening to yourself? Think about what the fuck you just said. Maybe it's already gotten into you." "Fuck you! I never touched it! Where's the fucking dog?" He turned away and headed for the patio door. That annoying yapping thing was gone. I hated that dog ever since Jim saved it from the shelter. It was always barking and pissing on my carpet, if it ran away- good riddance. "Maybe it ate it." He came back in the room with rubber gloves and a bucket. "Yeah, well maybe fuck you Adam." Wow he's pissed at something, I thought. But then, the moment he touched it I blinked and he was gone. Poof, just vanished. But the thing got bigger. "Jim? Jim?! What the fuck!" I got up higher on the couch. I wasn't going anywhere near that thing, but now it was blocking the doorway. There was a window behind me, but I'm on the 13th floor. Yeah, funny, ain't it? I figured that if I could get to the bedroom I could go around to the kitchen. But the moment I touched the floor I fell on my face. "Ow, fuck you too gravi-" But then I noticed how I fell. The couch was gone, and now, the thing stood about three feet high and was six feet of goopy flesh in all directions. I watched it for a second until I realised, it's moving. I ran as fast as I could. Fuck the kitchen and calling from there; I ran for my room. The fire escape was just outside my door. I slammed the door shut hoping that someone heard it and came to check and saw this "thing". That was about three days ago. CEDA said they had no idea what it was, but it killed 3 people trying to capture it. So they just burnt my apartment to a crisp. The press called it a freak electrical problem. They said that's why Jim died. So if you heard about an apartment fire recently in New York, you know what the real reason was. I just hope to God I never see that thing again... Category:Beings